Red eyes in the Darkness
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just something scary for Halloween. I hope you enjoy it :)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN THE DEAD SPACE!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE GAME!**_

 _Sadly we don't celebrate Halloween in my country, but oh well...have something scary for this special day ;)  
_

 _I am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes;_  
 _english isn't my first language and since I translate this from german into english, there will be some mistakes._

 _ _ _ **And I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Comments keep my motivation up to keep writing and updating.**___

* * *

 **Red eyes in the darkness**

Screams were the only thing you could hear after the outbreak on the USG Ishimura.

Loud and agonizing screams...

Screams of those who had fallen victim to the beasts.

Screams, so horrible that you could hardly find words to describe them.

Screams, that had passed through every corridor and every corner of the huge space ship.

But eventually the screams had come to an end and the silence, that had spread over the giant ship, was almost worse than the screams that had previously echoed through the dark corridors.

Only a few had survived the attack and those who were still alive had been looking for hiding places to protect themselves from the monszers that had been attacking the ship's crew since then.

Horrible creatures…

Creatures, that seemed to come from hell itself.

If one fell into the claws of one of these monsters, he or she would die a slow and agonizing death.

But there was something even worse than death out there.

Many of the crew members, who had fallen victim to the creatures, have since then walked through the ship as undead monsters. Horribly distorted and barely recognizable as human beings anymore, they walk through the dark corridors, always in search of a new victim, which they could kill and eat.

And the silence, which had first settled over the USG Ishimura, had given way to the cruel sounds of the creatures that were tirelessly trudging through the ship.

Those who were still alive were paralyzed by their fear or simply gave up all their hopes, because they knew that there was no escape and no chance of survival for them.

None of them had the courage to go to the control room of the ship and to send a radio message out into space and to call for help and perhaps it was better that way.

If help were to come, they would run into a death trap and become a victim of this outbreak as well.

But there was one survivor on this ship who had the courage to make the long and arduous way to the control station...

* * *

He crept as softly as he could through the gloomy corridor that stretched before him.

Blood soaked the ground beneath his feet and his way was lit only by the flickering light of a neon tube. Its light showed him cruel things that darkness had tried to hide from him and he kept his eyes straight forward, for he knew he was going to lose the last bit of his courage, if he would look down and see the bloody remains of those whom he had once called his friends.

Bullet holes and deep scratches on the walls witnessed a violent fight before all his friends had been torn into pieces and a shiver ran through his whole body as he heard the deep growl of one of those monsters in the distance.

His heart was pounding hard against his ribs, his sweaty fingers clasped the heavy pliers he held; the only weapon he had found and his body trembled with fear, but courageously he went on, always with the goal in front of his eyes.

But the deeper he went into the ship, the darker it became, for when he reached the medical station, he found himself in almost complete darkness. There was a small emergency light flickering here and there, but otherwise he couldn't see anything at all, and maybe that was better, because his feet were bumping into something that lay on the floor and he was sure that it were the remains of people who had also found death through the claws of the Necromorphs here.

As he turned to the next corridor, he found himself in complete darkness and he was almost tempted to turn around and go back to his hideout, but he had come so far that he would not give up yet.

He went on, past old operations rooms and whenever one of the neon tubes flickered in one of these rooms, their light exposed the horror that had been raging there and the fear in him continued to increase.

As he turned his head and looked to the left, his heart almost stopped beating in his chest, for he was no longer alone...

Red eyes were watching him out of the darkness, followed each step of his.

But he didn't stop.

He went on, but with every further step he did, another pair of eyes appeared, watching him and a growling rose from the darkness that surrounded him.

A single tear ran down his cheek, testifying his great fear.

In front of him was a door and behind the door, he could see another neon tube flickering, which showed him the way through a bloody passage.

But he was not even given the chance to walk through the door, for as soon as he reached his hand out to push the door open, something jumped at him from the side and bit into his arm.

His loud screams of fear and pain also led the other creatures to attack and soon he lay on the cold ground and spat blood, as the monsters began to eat him alive.

And at that moment the USG Ishimura had claimed another victim.

And it wouldn't be the last victim...

 **The end**


End file.
